


Dat Pie

by spiralicious



Series: Pi(e) Month [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Food, Food Porn, Other, pi(e) month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dat Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for pinking, Kira.

Sam looked up from his laptop to the bed across from him where his brother was eating a slice of apple pie from the diner down the street. Dean’s loud moaning had drawn his attention. At first it had been mildly annoying, but now it was downright distracting. His brother was eying his next bite. His eyes were hooded and he bit his lip. His full concentration was on that forkful, his breathing heavy. Dean slowly brought the fork to his mouth. His lips wrapped around it and he pulled it away slowly. He closed his eyes and lolled his head back, clearly savoring every molecule. He moaned obscenely. Sam’s eyes followed Dean’s hand as it put the fork down and rubbed his chest, down his stomach, and started stroking his thigh. It wasn’t lost on Sam that Dean’s movements were emphasizing the obvious bulge in his pants.

“Seriously, Dean?!” Sam snipped at him with as much indignation he could summon.

“What?” Dean lazily responded, ignoring the bitchface he was being given.

“You’re getting off on eating pie!”

“So? It’s not like you have to watch.” Dean smirked.

Sam gathered up his laptop to work in the bathroom…

“You should see what happens when I can get it a la mode!”

…And slammed the door loudly behind him.


End file.
